muppetsfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 4732
Cold Open Grover introduces today's theme of dogs using a pack of dogs, who drag him away. Scene #1 Abby and Rosita greet the viewer, as Rudy hugs a tree to show his love of the street. They all then follow Grover, being dragged past by his dogs. As they rest in the arbor, Rosita instructs them all on how to properly make friends with the dogs - approach them slowly, let them sniff your hand and pet their sides. Grover leaves the dogs in their care as he goes off looking for his lost lunchbag. Scene #2 Rudy tries communicating with the dogs, but only manages to frighten them. He spots Abby's wand discarded on the bench and walks off with it. He improves a spell to become a "dog's best friend" and turns himself into a dog. He sings a song about being a dog and goes to make friends with the others. Scene #3 Rudy makes his way toward the group and is mistaken for a loose dog. Rosita approaches him, but Rudy's perspective makes her seem a lot larger and more frightening and he runs off. Rosita recognizes his voice and Abby finds her wand on the ground. They realize that, with Rudy missing, he must be the dog! They go off looking for him. Scene #4 Abby and Rosita have had no luck and worry about Rudy's well being. Rudy comes by, having found Grover's lunch. Abby follows the rules of approaching dogs and does so to Rudy in a calm manner. He returns Grover's lunch, which is soon snatched up by the other dogs. Abby changes Rudy back to a monster, where he reveals the experience has made him much better at running and races the others back home. Muppets Elmo and the gang introduce the letter of the day, D, with a song and dance. Film D is for Dog: Micha talks about his sister, and her service dog, Solar. Insert Bob, Gina, Elmo and Zoe sing "Walkin' the Dog" while taking Barkley for a walk. Film D for Dogs: A boy talks about taking care of his dog, Digby. Muppets Murray welcomes us to the Museum of Modern Remembering. He tries to remember what colored door the goldfish is behind. (intro and outro cut) Muppets Cookie Monster and friends sing as they wait for the number of the day, which is how many cookies are being baked for him (to eat). Today's number is 10. Cartoon Ten doggy kisses Muppets Chris instructs the Two-Headed Monster to show the number of the day (10). They each think the number they're holding is the number of the day, until Chris tells them to put the two numbers next to each other. Muppets Elmo imagines himself and his stuffed hamster, Henrietta, aboard the spaceship Kindness-1, roaming the cosmos to do kind deeds. They discover an asteroid field, plastered with lost dog fliers from an alien monster on the Planet 5, who has lost her dog X-Q-17-▲-Bloop (or "Wiggles" for short). With some navigation from computer program Blinky, they arrive at a distant planet and find Wiggles hiding among the craters. They return Wiggles to its owner. With kindness accomplished, the two head back home to Elmo's room on Sesame Street. Scene #4 Abby and Rosita sign off with the dogs. They observe that Rudy still has some "dog" in him as he chases after a runaway ball.